The Girl Who Made All The Wrong Choices
by siriuslynicole
Summary: Auriga Strangway finds her place in the wizarding world with her friends Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.
1. Arrival of the Letters

**A brief background: **

**I wanted to create my own Hogwarts student. I've used my Pottermore account as an aid to writing my story (the house I was sorted into, and the wand I received). Auriga, Volans, and Hydra are all constellations in the night sky, and Strangway is the surname of one of my grandmother's ancestors. I've stayed completely true to JKR's original story, only adding Auriga in the gaps.**** Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :) xx**

* * *

><p>The Strangways were a family not too different from their neighbors, the Malfoys. Both lived in Wiltshire, South West England, in manors sitting side-by-side and far-set from the road. The Malfoy and Strangway families both consisted of three people. Abraxas and Abril Malfoy with their son Lucius, and Volans and Hydra Strangway with their daughter Auriga. Both families were that of pure-blood witches and wizards – held highest by those most cunning and ambitious, and feared by those most weak and foolish. It is said that the Malfoys and Strangways cared more about their name than those who shared it with them.<p>

Auriga Strangway and Lucius Malfoy had become very close over the years. They were the best of friends and spent most of their days together. Their parents were thrilled by this: that their children were enjoying the company of fellow pure-bloods and not fraternizing with mud-bloods or muggle-borns.

The two often set out on their own, leaving their homes far behind. While alone, Auriga and Lucius talked about everything; they fantasized about the magical world, insulted the muggle world, and had intense conversations about the Dark Arts.

One Sunday afternoon in June 1965, Auriga and Lucius took an hour long journey by foot. This had been the farthest they had ever traveled from home, and when they decided they were too tired to walk any further, saw that they were in a freshly-mowed field.

Auriga sat down the picnic basket she had been carrying which had an extension charm put on it by her father. She opened the top flap and carefully pulled out a blanket, two sandwiches, crackers, and two jars of butterbeer. After setting up, the two sat down, tired, and talked about what they had seen so far in Knockturn Alley. Midway into their conversation, a barn owl swooped down near their settlement on the grass, dropped two envelopes on their picnic basket, and hurried off into the brightly lit sky.

"A bit early for mail, don't you think? It's only nine," Lucius said.

"It's probably from our parents; we told them that we wouldn't be far from home..."

She picked up the envelopes wearily. Their current whereabouts were written on each envelope in emerald-green ink. The handwriting was unfamiliar to her.

She looked up at Lucius, who was curiously staring at his envelope.

"Go on," he said.

She turned both over in her hands, and was greeted by a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, surrounding the letter _H_.

"It's our Hogwarts letters!" Auriga said with a sigh of relief, tossing the envelope marked '_Lucius Malfoy_' at him. "Rather exciting is it not? I've been waiting for ages!"

"My father informed me that we would be getting these soon," Lucius stated, matter-of-factly, "So really, it's no big deal to me." However, when Auriga looked up at Lucius she saw a look of hunger in his eyes.

The two children tore their envelopes open at the same time and took out two bits of square parchment, one being the letter and the other the school supplies list, and read theirs aloud to each other. When they were done, they set their letters and torn envelopes down on the grass and started to eat the sandwiches they had brought.

"This is going to be great!" Auriga exclaimed. She hastily finished eating and stood up, towering over Lucius.

"Where are you going now?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Nowhere!" She pirouetted barefoot a few times, her red and pink flowery dress flapping in the wind. Lucius watched her inquisitively. She suddenly stopped, her face bright with childhood innocence. Giggling, she held out her hand to her friend. "C'mon!"

He couldn't resist her smile. Auriga pulled him up with all her strength, and once he was standing, grabbed his other free hand with hers.

She spun him around and not long after, he too started to laugh. For the first time, Auriga saw color in his gray eyes, and his skin didn't seem so pale. The pair continued to spin under the cloudless sky in a blissful ignorance of the world around them. The two friends smiled at each other and let go, falling seemingly endlessly onto the hard ground blanketed with soft grass.

Auriga rolled onto her stomach, and Lucius imitated so that they both lay facing one another, a few feet apart. Auriga uprooted a dandelion and closely studied it, unaware of Lucius staring at her. "Hey Lus," she said softly, not taking her eyes off the feeble flower, "What do you want most in life?"

She startled him with her question, and he looked far off into the distance. For a moment or two he didn't respond, but upon looking back at her, the same look of hunger flared in his eyes.

"I want to be powerful and rich like my father," he lied. "Why, what do you want?"

She smiled and gently returned the flower to the earth. "I don't know. I guess the most I can get out of it. It's almost noon. We should head back."

The two stuffed their letters back into their envelopes and hid them in the bottom of the picnic basket, then set off together towards the two lonely manors.

For a while the two walked in reticence, the picnic basket swinging soundlessly between them. Auriga stared down at the ground, only once or twice looking up to see where she was heading. The ground crunched beneath the four feet, slightly muffled. Butterflies and bees kept their distance, the wind and children not bothering them. When twenty minutes had passed them by, Lucius finally broke the silence.

"Rules..."

Auriga looked up at him in confusion. "Sorry?"

"It'd be better if we could just apparate," he grumbled. Auriga smirked.

"We don't know how, silly. Plus – it's beautiful outside," she said, smiling.

"Why do you have to be so different?"

The two stopped walking. Auriga's hair stirred lightly. Lucius looked agitated.

"Why are you not?" She retorted.

Lucius merely glared at her, frozen. Auriga turned away, continuing on the path home. When Lucius had regained control of his legs, he ran to catch up with her.

"I don't mean anything bad by it, Auriga. I just don't understand. You'd rather walk than apparate. You're a witch, you can do these things. Why don't you want to?"

"I never said I didn't want to, Lucius. We don't know how to apparate. I'm only using my head."

Lucius decided to let the matter be. As he was mentally deciding to bring it up another time, Auriga was thinking about Hogwarts and the adventures that lay ahead of her.

"I want to be sorted into Slytherin. I won't take no for an answer," she said, this time breaking the silence.

"With an attitude like that, you probably will be. Anyways, c'mon. I can see our houses from here."

Auriga nodded. "I told my parents that we'd be in your yard. They're going to have a fit."


	2. Fear and Punishment

Auriga and Lucius had quickly run towards the backyard of Malfoy Manor and upon reaching it, hid behind a shrub.

"I'm scared..."

"Listen, Auriga!" Lucius held up a finger to her. "You're going to learn that you don't have time to be scared."

She nodded at his words and poked her head out from behind the shrub. "I don't see them anywhere, Lus. They must be inside."

Lucius grabbed her wrist. "Do as I say. Stay quiet."

They walked half the distance to the back door when a shrill voice spoke.

"Lucius Malfoy, I am very disappointed in you."

Both children froze in horror; Auriga dropped the picnic basket. Standing before them was Mrs. Malfoy.

She had to be the complete opposite of her son. Her hair hung in tight black curls and was pushed behind her ears. Her sapphire eyes were the only prominent feature about her face, contrasting against her pallid, ghostly complexion. Both hands were at her hips, her feet slightly apart. She looked furious.

She turned her head slightly towards Auriga. "I'm sure your parents will say the same. Come."

She turned on her heels and started towards the front of the house. Lucius and Auriga frowned at each other.

"Come!" she repeated tersely, without looking back.

Auriga picked up the picnic basket and joined Lucius who was already following his mother. Abril took them to the front yard where Lucius's father was talking with the Minister for Magic, Nobby Leach.

"Your son."

Lucius slowly walked forward, a knot forming somewhere in his throat.

Auriga watched the scene from the sidelines, fearing not for herself but for her best friend. The Minister nodded curtly at Mr. Malfoy, then disapparated. Lucius stood there cowering, waiting for his punishment. But it never came.

"You have a letter," the deep voice of Abraxas stated.

"Yes, father."

"Bring it to me."

Lucius walked over to Auriga and pointed at the basket she held in her hands. His face was paler than usual, as if all the life were drained out of him. She gave him a reassuring smile and placed the envelope in his hands.

Lucius handed his father the envelope. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Very well then. I expect this needs celebration. Auriga," Mr. Malfoy turned to face her. "Your parents expect you home."

"Yes, sir." She half-walked/half-ran towards Strangway Manor, leaving the Malfoys to themselves. Once the Malfoys were back in their home, Abraxas turned from stern to livid.

"Lucius," he said, a sneer forming upon his lips, "You lied to your mother and I. I expect you know that lying is a very bad thing to do and shall be dealt with punishment most severe."

"Father?"

"_CRUCIO!_"

He watched his son fall to his knees, screaming in unfathomable agony. Only when he saw a tear escape Lucius's eye did he lift the Unforgivable Curse.


	3. The Party

Auriga had half-walked/half-jogged to her parent's manor, wanting to get the worse over with. Before long she was inside, shutting the heavy wrought iron door behind her. As she walked through the house trying to find her parents, her heart and mind raced, wondering what sort of punishment she would receive. She felt a pang in her heart when she found them sitting snugly around the fireplace. Before speaking, she tried to think of how to initiate the conversation.

"Father, Mother, I have received my Hogwarts letter."

Neither stirred; Auriga stood still in the doorway.

"Here it is," she mumbled, retrieving the envelope from the picnic basket. Her father stood up and started towards her. Auriga wanted to sink into the floor and hide.

"Thank you, Auriga. Anything else you wish to share with your mother and me?"

He startled her with his calmness, and Auriga blushed. "I'm sorry father, and I'm sorry mother. I should have stayed in Mr. Malfoy's backyard. It won't happen again." Her head hung in shame.

Her father opened the envelope and took out the two bits of parchment. After a long while he said, "All is forgiven if you keep to your word."

Auriga nodded thoughtfully. "Mr. Malfoy wants to celebrate," she added.

"Wonderful," said Mrs. Strangway, getting up from the couch and joining her husband and daughter at the doorway. "Go to their house and fetch Abril for me, Auriga. Volans, would you mind lighting a few candles?"

Auriga left without further instruction and found herself outside once again. When she reached the entrance to the Malfoy Manor, she knocked on the door three times. She heard the sound of muffled footsteps get louder and louder until they were just behind the door.

"Hello Auriga."

It was Mr. Malfoy, and he was holding the door open for her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy," she replied, bowing her head at him and walking inside.

"Has your mother sent you here?"

"Yes. She wanted to see Mrs. Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy sighed. "I see, I see. She's sending a patronus to a few people at the moment. She's inviting guests to our little party this evening."

A "little party" to the Malfoys meant at least thirty pure-blood witches and wizards and their children. Auriga usually enjoyed Mrs. Malfoy's parties, as she was able to dress nicely. The only downfall was that she didn't know half of the people invited.

"Mrs. Malfoy will be pleased to see you again," he said. "Abril! Hydra would like to see you."

Mrs. Malfoy's voice sounded from the kitchen a few feet away. "Yes, dear." A faint crack followed shortly after.

Mr. Malfoy led Auriga to the living room. It was not much different than the Strangways'. The only source of light came from a crackling fireplace, which painted a faint orange glow on everything in the room. Lucius was staring into the flames. He didn't even move when Auriga sat down next to him.

For at least five minutes neither of them talked, but sat in repressed silence. A faint crack sounded from somewhere in the kitchen.

"I have Volans and Hydra with me," said Mrs. Malfoy, bringing Auriga's parents into the living room.

"Abraxas," Volans said, half hidden in the darkness, "I seek to discuss something with you." The two walked off. Mrs. Strangway smiled at Hydra.

"Shall we get Dobby to make dinner, Abril? It shan't be long until the guests start to arrive."

Auriga and Lucius were left alone.

"What's wrong?" Auriga asked.

"Nothing."

Auriga grumbled. "Fine. If that's how you want to be."

Lucius opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by someone crashing through the fireplace. Auriga had clung onto Lucius so hard in fright, his wrists were turning blue. Auriga faintly recognized the person; she was the Mad Witch of Cheltenham.

"Sorry 'bout that!" She cackled at the children. "Where's your parents? Out killing a muggle I hope!" She continued to chuckle as she limped out of the room.

"I don't like her," Lucius whispered.

It didn't take long for the rest of the guests to arrive; Cygnus and Druella Black arrived with their three daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Orion and Walburga Black had apparated just outside the door, with four-year-old Sirius and three-year-old Regulus. Both boys quietly played with eachother in the vast hallway. About five or so more witches and wizards came, neither of whom Auriga nor Lucius knew. So they kept to themselves in the empty livingroom until they were joined by the three Black sisters.

"Hogwarts, huh? You're going to like it there," Bellatrix said, sitting herself down in an armchair. "So long as you're placed in Slytherin. All the other houses are scum."

Andromeda sat down on the floor, looking strangely uncomfortable. Narcissa joined her.

Auriga smirked. "I want to be sorted into Slytherin. I won't take no for an answer."

"That's what I like to hear. Don't want to be fraternizing with Half-Bloods. Or worse. . ." She leaned over, her eyes glowing, and whispered, ". . . mudbloods."

The five children started to laugh.

Auriga turned to Andromeda. "You're in Slytherin also, right?"

Andromeda looked up from her hands and smiled. As she started to reply, Bellatrix cut her off.

"Would've disowned her if she wasn't. I've already told Narcissa that I'd tie her to a tree in the Forbidden Forest if she was put in any other house."

Narcissa shivered.

The five continued to talk about Hogwarts until they were called to dinner. The huge oak table was hidden under a mass of delicious food, hand-made by the Malfoy's house-elf, Dobby. Everyone sat down in throne-like chairs, happily conversing and eating. Halfway into dinner, Abraxas made a toast, and everyone cheered for the two young children. The Mad Witch hissed with delight and slapped her hands on the table. In the commotion, Auriga and Lucius looked at eachother and smiled.

One by one, people started to leave. At last, Auriga found herself hugging Lucius goodbye.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

She walked back home with her parents and before she knew it, found herself lying in bed. She thought about Hogwarts and Slytherin and before long, drifted off into happy slumber.


	4. The Encounter

Auriga awoke early the next morning to an owl pecking at her bedroom window. She groggily got out of bed and stumbled to the window. As she spread her curtains, the brightness of the sunshine nearly blinded her, and as she lifted up the heavy pane, ducked when a loud flutter of wings flew past.

When she finally regained her sight, she took a look at the owl happily perched on top of her headboard, a letter tied to its claw.

"Thank you!" Auriga said, after untying the ribbon from his leg. The owl hooted and flew back to the window, waiting for her to examine its delivery.

The messy scribbles of Lucius's handwriting formed the words: _Diagon Alley, Knockturn after?_ She grabbed a quill from her nightstand and wrote _yes _right after Lucius's signature. She re-tied the parchment to the owl's leg, and it flew off into the sunrise.

Auriga happily threw on a clean set of clothes (a dark grey dress), and sat on her bed, waiting for Lucius to come over. In five minutes' time, she heard a knock on the wrought iron doors and the heavy creak of it opening.

She galloped down the stairs, skipping every other step. She met her mother at the foot of the stairs and smiled.

"Lucius is going to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley today to purchase school-things. Do you want to join him?"

Auriga nodded, grabbed the small black coat dangling on the brass coat hanger, and started towards the door. Her mother handed her 100 galleons and whispered, "Treat yourself to something in Borgin's."

The Malfoy family, accompanied by Auriga, left for Diagon Alley by Floo powder. Auriga had traveled by Floo powder often, but never quite got used to the sensation. She waited until Lucius had gone, stepped into the Malfoy's fireplace, dropped her handful of powder, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" She felt a tug at her core, and soon, tumbled out of a fireplace, coughing, and wiping soot from her face. She looked up and saw Lucius smirking at her.

"I'm not very fond of that type of transportation," she grumbled. Lucius lifted her up off of the floor with his free hand; the other one was holding a dirtied supplies list.

"My father and mother have already landed in Knockturn Alley, I presume. So we're off by ourselves."

Auriga nodded, and so the two began their shopping. When they went outside, the warm smell of porridge filled the air, making the cold cobblestone walkway becoming.

"We're going to Ollivanders first. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. This is the most exciting day of my life!"

"I know," Lucius said, pulling the door to Ollivanders Wand Shop open, "We finally get our wands. . . now we can do magic."

"Not so fast, Lucius. Not yet, you won't be."

Both children leapt in fright. Ollivander smiled.

"Come come, children. You are the daughter of Volans, I presume? Lovely family, might I say."

Auriga smiled weakly. Ollivander handed her a few boxes.

"Come come, now try those out." He smiled, clasped his hands together, and rocked back and forth on his heels.

One by one, the children tried the pile of wands. A redwood, phoenix feather core, 11¾ inch wand chose Auriga, and birch, phoenix feather core, 14 inches, chose Lucius.

The two happily paid for their wands and walked out of Ollivander's feeling elated.

"You know, my father is going to give me his wand when I'm older," Lucius said, fiddling with his new wand, "Elm. Dragon Heartstring core. 18 inches. It's been passed down for ages."

Auriga rolled her eyes. Lucius never stopped talking about his family, and sometimes it got on her nerves.

They spent the next hour getting books, cauldrons, potions, and more. Lucius was taking the family owl with him to Hogwarts, so Lucius waited outside while Auriga went into Eeylops Owl Emporium. She walked out with a barn owl.

"What are you going to name it?" Lucius inquired.

Auriga stared intently at the bird before responding with "Capella". The two children left Diagon Alley behind and entered Knockturn Alley. Auriga never really liked Knockturn Alley, nevermind Borgin's, so she stowed away the leftover galleons in her coat pocket. The streets were overcrowded and stuffy. At one point, Auriga tripped over a stone protruding from the street and fell into the person in front of her. All of her stuff went flying, and she noticed the person in front of her had dropped his stuff too.

"I'm so sorry!" She shrieked. The boy she bumped into seemed to be her age. His shoulder-length black and greasy hair grazed the collar of a black trench coat that seemed three sizes too big. Torn shoes peeked out from under the frayed material. Instead of accepting her apology he ignored her, picked himself off the ground, and quickly gathered what seemed to be his textbooks and potions for school. Before Auriga could apologize again he stood up and disappeared into the sea of impatient witches and wizards. Lucius helped Auriga pick up her stuff. A few feet away, where the dark-haired boy had fallen, was a piece of parchment.

"What's that?"

"I dunno," she replied. She flipped the dirtied parchment over to find a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, surrounding the letter _H_. When she opened it, she saw that it was a Hogwarts Letter addressed to _Severus Snape_.

"Nothing, it's just a plain piece of parchment. I'll throw it out somewhere," Auriga lied.

"Auriga! Lucius!" Exclaimed the voice of Abril Malfoy. "Abraxas and I have been looking all over for you! You've gotten everything, I presume? I say we go home now. Agreed?"

Auriga and Lucius both smiled and nodded. She let Lucius walk ahead of her, and when no one was looking, shoved the letter in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"You get everything, dear?"<p>

"Yes, mum." Auriga handed her mother the extra galleons.

"Wonderful. Buy yourself anything?"

Auriga shook her head. Hydra patted her daughter's shoulder before returning to her housework. Auriga locked herself in her room, no longer alone since she now had Capella.

"Let's get some light in here," she spoke to the Barn Owl, who hooted in reply. Soon the room was dancing to the silent song of fire.

For some reason, she couldn't get the image of the black-haired boy out of her head for the next couple nights. She found herself studying the name on the misplaced parchment before bed each night, the sound of Capella's breathing lost in the moonlight.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

"_Wake up, Auriga! You mustn't miss the train!"_

Auriga barely got any sleep the night before. She spent an hour last night stowing away every uniform, every schoolbook, and every potion in the leather trunk she would be taking to Hogwarts. The excitedness and anxiety of what was to come had fought sleep for many hours until finally, sleep had won its ever-demanded victory.

"Everything is already packed inside my trunk, mum. All I need to do is get my uniform on."

Hydra left Auriga alone, taking the trunk and Capella with her. Auriga pulled on her knee-highs, squeezed into her new skirt, buttoned all the buttons on her white shirt (there were a lot), and threw on her jumper. She looked at herself in the mirror, fully dressed in her new uniform. _"Please be put in Slytherin. Please be put in Slytherin!"_ She repeated, her eyes shut tightly and fingers crossed.

The black-haired boy, apparently named Severus Snape, had crossed her mind. Auriga wished for him to be put in Slytherin, too.

"_Auriga! We're going to be late!"_

She took one more look at herself in the mirror, brushing her curly hair from her face. "You can do this," she whispered. She took one last look at her room and left.

"Hold my arm tightly, and _do not_ let go under any circumstance," Volans instructed. Auriga nodded her head and entwined her arm with her father's. Hydra was holding all of Auriga's belongings in her hands, standing a few feet away from the two. They were to apparate into King's Cross station under an invisibility spell.

"Jump and spin on the count of three," Hydra instructed, "one... two... three!" Both Volans and Hydra jumped and spun and found themselves at King's Cross station when they opened their eyes. Before Auriga could ask when her mom would arrive, she felt her mother's free hand rest on her shoulder.

Auriga had been told many times how to get to Platform 9¾, but the thought of running into the barrier between platforms nine and ten made her feel uneasy. She swallowed what felt like a lump in her throat and ran towards the wall, the beating of her heart pounding in her ears, unable to escape through closed eyes. It felt as if she had walked through a gel-like substance, and when she opened her eyes, saw that she was no longer between barriers nine and ten. Her parents joined her about a minute later.

"AURIGA!"

"LUCIUS!"

Suddenly, the warm feeling of friendship overtook her anxiety in the form of a smile. Her parents took the trunk and owl cage from her so she could hug her friend.

"Lucius, don't forget to send us a letter as soon as you get there," Abril said. Lucius dismissed her, his face blushing from embarrassment.

Auriga hugged her parents goodbye and carried her belongings onto the train. She sat down in an empty compartment near the window and Lucius settled himself across from her. Abraxas and Abril Malfoy had been trying to get Lucius's attention, but he had been intently staring at the compartment across from them. Auriga decided that there was something off about his parent's expressions, or lack thereof. It was as if they were waving goodbye to someone they secretly hated.

"Lus, they're trying to get your attention."

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled. He broke his gaze and waved back to his parents. Auriga smiled one last time at her parents before sinking back into her seat. Slowly, the station started to slip away, and the sea of parents of young witches and wizards began to fade.

"Auriga... haven't we seen him before?"

"Huh?"

Lucius nodded at the compartment he had been staring at. When Auriga realized who it was, her heart leapt. It was the black-haired boy, and he had been sitting all alone.

"It's the boy I bumped into in Knockturn Alley!"

"Well we can't let him sit alone," Lucius said, matter-of-factly, "let's invite him over here." Auriga's heart started to beat faster. "You can," she replied, her voice shaking.

"Hey, kid!" The boy, apparently named Severus Snape, looked up and then to his right where Lucius and Auriga had been sitting. His hair was just as greasy as before. "Don't sit alone; come here!" Lucius yelled, motioning with his hand for the boy to come over. He looked rather melancholy, and dragged his feet as he walked over to the two friends.

"Hi," Auriga said, nervously.

"You fell into me a few weeks ago," he stated. He sat down next to her.

Auriga nodded and wished she hadn't said anything. _You always mess things up, _she thought. She noticed Lucius shift in his seat uncomfortably before asking, "What house are you hoping for?"

"Slytherin."

"So are we!"

"You better be!"

"Bellatrix!" Auriga exclaimed. The fourth year Hogwarts student leaned against the compartment window, her thick black hair resting on her shoulders. "If you're a show-off, Gryffindor. If you're a stuck-up know-it-all, Ravenclaw. And if you're a pansy, Hufflepuff. Everyone knows, though they don't want to admit, that Slytherin is the house of winners. We do good, we learn, and we strive to be our best to better the world. And if-"

Bellatrix's rant had been cut off by an elderly witch pushing a snack cart. "Please move out of the aisle dear, thank you."

"I lost my train of thought," she said, sitting down next to Lucius. "Hi kid - and who might you be?"

"Severus," the black-haired boy answered, lowering his head.

"He was sitting all alone over there," Lucius said, nodding at the empty compartment, "So I called him over."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Severus said, "I was supposed to sit with a friend, but she's sitting with someone else."

"Oh." Lucius said. Auriga cleared her throat. Bellatrix smirked.

Auriga had been too nervous, and she didn't know why, to talk to Severus. Whenever she caught his eye, she smiled and raised her eyebrows. It was always Lucius asking the questions, questions Auriga wished she had the courage to ask him.

She leaned her head against the window and felt the two boys staring at her quizzically. For the longest time she watched the trees fly past and listened in on the many excited conversations taking place around her until she fell asleep. When she awoke, night had fallen and a plethora of stars bespeckled the night sky. The castle slowly creeped into view, and the gasps of many first-years echoed throughout the train. As the train slowed down, there was a loud screech, and a rather tall and slim witch stood up near the front in the aisle. "Boys and Girls," she announced, using a spell to amplify the sound of her voice, "Welcome to your new home."


	6. The Sorting Hat

"Our new home!" Auriga repeated to herself. Lucius smiled. Severus's lips curled in both happiness and relief.

"So, your friend," Lucius said, pulling his robe over his head, "Why didn't she sit with you?"

Auriga had already gotten her robe on. She was busy gathering her belongings and stuffing the Chocolate Frog Card she got from the snack cart into her shirt pocket. Although she knew of their existence, she had never tried one before.

"She sat with some of her other friends. A boy with black, shaggy hair took my spot."

"Is she from Wiltshire?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know where that is, but her name is Lily Evans."

"Lucius shook his head. "Never heard of her." The train had come to a complete stop, and many of the children were already filling the aisles, waiting to go out. Lucius assured Severus that she'd be fine without him. Severus looked at the ground.

"As they filed out, leaving their sorted belongings on the train (it was instructed for them to do so), a short wizard met them outside and guided the first years toward a dark and rather windy path. "If I knew Hogwarts wasn't at the end of this road there's no way I'd be on it," a witch the same age as Auriga grumbled. Auriga laughed nervously in return, almost tripping on a branch protruding from the path. Just when she thought she and her future classmates would never arrive at Hogwarts but end up backpacking all of Europe, the path opened up to what seemed to be the edge of a lake.

"A maximum of four people per boat, please!" The wizard yelled over the crowd. Auriga could smell the salty but stale scent radiating from the lake. She, Lucius, Severus, and the grumbling girl clambered onto the small boat. Once all of the students were ready, the wizard yelled "Forward!" and, by some sort of magic, all of the boats roared to life and followed suit.

The children passed through a tunnel, and when they finally reached land, scrambled up the grassy hill and climbed the stone steps leading to the front door of Hogwarts. Slowly, the heavy door creaked open to reveal a tall, thin witch. "I'm Professor McGonagall. It will be a pleasure to teach all of you." She smiled.

She brought the group of first years into a side room connected to the entrance hall and told them what the itinerary for the night was going to be. After explaining the four houses and instructing them about the Sorting Hat Ceremony, she led them into the Great Hall.

Auriga stood in line between Severus and a witch she did not know. Lucius was four people ahead, and the witch she had met earlier was far behind. She was mesmerized by the beauty of her surroundings; hundreds of floating candles and the ceiling mimicking the night had made her heart leap for joy. She had gotten so caught up in daydreaming and fantasizing that she barely noticed the line of witches and wizards waiting to be sorted shorten significantly.

"Lucius Malfoy!"

Auriga watched as Lucius walked toward the wooden stool that the Sorting Hat had been placed on. Professor McGonagall gave him a reassuring nod before ushering him to pick up the hat and place it on his head. Auriga stifled a giggle. He looked rather silly with such a hat on. When he finally sat down on the stool, she noticed something off about him. Lucius seemed uncharacteristically nervous; she could see his eyes shift anxiously between the tables full of upperclassmen and already-sorted first years. After a moment, Lucius jumped in his seat and his eyes widened. He nodded a few times, and after the last nod, the sorting hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Auriga's smile was about the same size as Lucius'. She high-fived him as he half-walked, half-skipped toward the table covered in emerald cloth. As the next three people were sorted, she couldn't help but worry if she too would be placed in Slytherin. Severus shifted in front of her while he waited for his turn, and when he was finally called, Auriga panicked. She became lost in her thoughts once more and didn't notice he had walked off until she heard her name being called.

"How were you not nervous?" Auriga remembered Lucius asking her a few weeks back as she walked toward the stool. She cautiously picked the Sorting Hat up by its brim and gently placed it on her head. "I was nervous. I just know how to hide it."

"Is that so?" The Sorting Hat asked. She hadn't even sat down yet. Her parents had told her all about the Sorting Hat, but it still managed to surprise her. A talking hat is weird, after all.

Auriga wondered whether she had to reply verbally or not, as her parents seemed to leave that part out. She sat down on the stool. It seemed to wobble with the slightest movement.

"You don't have to speak aloud," The Sorting Hat answered. "I see you hope to be placed in Slytherin with your friends."

"Yes," Auriga thought back. She was mad at herself for not paying attention to where Severus had been placed, but she was too afraid to look around for where he might be, so she resorted to staring at her knees.

The Sorting Hat hummed in her ears before whispering, "I believe you are more suited for Ravenclaw."

Auriga panicked. This was it. She let everybody - including herself - down. The world was slowly losing its vibrancy and she felt rather light headed.

"However," the Sorting Hat added, "you seem adamant in your desire for Slytherin. Adamance is a great quality for Slytherins. So I believe the obvious choice would be SLYTHERIN!"

Auriga was sure that she would faint from the amount of blood rushing back into her head all at once. Clapping and cheering from the four tables rung in her ears while she stumbled toward the general direction Lucius had walked in. When she finally had the guts to look at where her friend might be, she noticed Severus staring past her at the next student being sorted. With the second biggest wave of relief she had ever felt passing over her, she took a seat next to Lucius.

Lucius awkwardly hugged her from his seat and when he pulled back she saw him blush. "Congrats, Auriga. I knew we could do it."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat roared from behind them.

"Congrats," Severus nodded distractedly. He appeared to be terribly upset about something and didn't notice Auriga's mixed expression of thankfulness and disappointment. She had been hoping for a warmer reaction from the greasy-haired boy and couldn't help but think that he was upset because of her.

Within twenty minutes the ceremony was over and food had been served. Every student happily stuffed their face until they were all complaining about being too full to move. For the most part, it had been a wonderful night, and as all wonderful nights go, it ended quickly. Before she knew it, Auriga was back in her quarters, tucked into bed and thinking about the next day: her first full day as a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
